


[Podfic] Aftermath

by oppisum



Series: [Podfic] At Least There's The Football [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting to know you, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Snark, dry socks are important, one Holmes is as difficult as another, talking about football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppisum/pseuds/oppisum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My podfic of Sheffiesharpe's <i>Aftermath</i>, part one of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9540">At Least There's The Football.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Aftermath

*EDIT*

Finally done! More to come soon.

 _Aftermath_  
Part one of [At Least There's The Football](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9540)  
Author: [Sheffiesharpe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/pseuds/sheffiesharpe)  
Reader: oppisum  
Time: 32:23

Download (no opening music) [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aftermath-2)  


Download (with opening music) [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/aftermath-music-version)  
Original Story [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/226240)

  
Thanks to [innominerosae](http://innominerosae.tumblr.com/) for the amazing cover art!

If you enjoy the podfic, please leave a comment or leave advice on how I can improve.


End file.
